


Jorge the Mechanic (WIP)

by 15ShadowDude



Series: Jorge the Mechanic Stem Series [1]
Category: Jorge the Mechanic
Genre: Gen, Lots of bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15ShadowDude/pseuds/15ShadowDude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jorge is a mechanic. He's really cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jorge the Mechanic (WIP)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first major work so don't throw amphibians at me hand them to me gently so I may raise them to be my personal guard.

Jorge the mechanic is a pretty chill dude. Gives loyal customers discounts and even freebies, has a good sense of humor, good morals, most reliable designated driver in the world, just all around a really cool guy. Really wants a new TV though. That’s really his main goal right now. After that, he doesn’t know. Learn to cook? Make some kind of new revolutionary engine that uses energy generated by plants to not only cleanse the air but provide fast travel at the time time? Both, maybe? We’ll never know until the time comes. I mean, it doesn’t really matter. He’s probably the most popular mechanic in the city. Jorge doesn’t mess with anybody. Hell, the guy would probably just make some green tea if someone tried to rob him and planned out a financial plan to help them get back on their feet. He’s just so nice.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a work in progress hope you enjoy watching it evolve throughout the adventures of Jorge the Mechanic.


End file.
